User talk:Juan-a2401/MIR-15
Fixing this This is a relatively easy fix A)find a different picture. B) change the "based off of a 500 year old weapon" bit and tadaa you can be normal. Just check out L56A2 Light Machine Gun--Bobzombie Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugoliaeth wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu traed o flaen i'r Annwn yn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni. 14:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I understand what you ate doing. After all, no one uses flintloks anymoar, amirite? The resemblance was when I didn't have time for a pic. Anyway... I like the pic. It's hawt. For a gun in a NS way. Juan-a2401 23:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) You talking to me or Juan?--Bobzombie Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugoliaeth wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu traed o flaen i'r Annwn yn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni. 23:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Then how...? CT, I assure you, admin is not needed. I did what you told me. First off, how would you know this gun isn't original? I tried, and I am not a graphic designer. What should I do to change it? I am not trying to piss you off. Juan-a2401 23:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC)? Change the pic. Go find a different made-up bullpup rifle and use that picture. Change the 5.56 to something a little more practical. For example how about the standard 9.5x40MM round instead. --Bobzombie Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugoliaeth wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu traed o flaen i'r Annwn yn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni. 23:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Here is a good one: sure it is an MA5K but you can rename it. That's the beauty of fanfic.--Bobzombie Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugoliaeth wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu traed o flaen i'r Annwn yn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni. 23:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Good point, CT. However, I don't own any image edit software. What's more, I'm doing this on my iPod. Once I get my hands on a 'top, I'll be changing it to the MA5K. Waaait. Why you beating up on me when there's a lot of articles with 21st tech? Oh, I won't be using MA5K. Just wait. Juan-a2401 23:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Dude I am advising you to use it. So what if there other WWH pages. Rebel. Be normal.Oh and your page won't be deleted.--Bobzombie Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugoliaeth wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu traed o flaen i'r Annwn yn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni. 23:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Look, I'll just use the SAR from the avatar game. It'll be ready by the wknd. Once I fix, will WWH be gone? Fu'evar? Juan-a2401 00:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Parkster, you are fine. CT and bob, what's missing/shouldn't be here? I did what you said, but the censored word template is still up! What's left? Juan-a2401 03:48, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Nothing. Just contact your nearest Admin. Jeez ask the n00b for help (thats me btw) but thats what I had to do to fix the L56. Glad I could help Juan.--Bobzombie Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugoliaeth wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu traed o flaen i'r Annwn yn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni. 03:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC)